Since plasma display panels (PDP's), which are a typical one of discharge type display devices, have several superior characteristics as a flat plate type display device, their application has become more wide. Recently, development of color PDP's for wall tapestry televisions or portable terminals has become more active. For the sequential scanning system, such color PDP's take a short selecting enable time as compared to monochrome PDP's. The selecting enable time in color PDP's corresponds to about 1/3 that of monochrome PDP's. For this reason, research on color PDP's is being primarily concentrated on an improvement in luminance.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional color PDP having a quadrant-cell matrix structure.
In this PDP structure, four discharge cells R, B, B and G are grouped into a pixel by partitions V. The PDP includes one assistant electrode C per two anodes A. The assistant electrode C serves to supply priming charge to discharge cells R, G and B arranged on both sides thereof, thereby enabling a rapid primary discharge. Accordingly, it is possible to decrease the drive voltage and to extend the continued discharge time, thereby achieving an improvement in luminance.
Generally, each pixel includes two blue discharge cells B because blue fluorescent material exhibits a lower luminance than red or green fluorescent material. For this reason, it is very difficult to satisfy the white balance on the entire screen. Furthermore, the provision of the assistant electrode C results in an increase in electrode density on the substrate. As a result, it is difficult to provide a high definition display device.